Bleach Märchenstunde
by BleachFake
Summary: joah diese Geschichte ist aus 3 kranken Hirnen entstanden...mehr muss man dazu eig nicht sagen oda? aja ok die geehrten shinigamis und unsere wenigkeit versuchen ein teatherstück über ein märchen aufzustellen...tja was wohl dabei rauskommt?


Disclaimer: uns gehört weder das eigentliche Märchen, noch die Bleach-Charaktere…nur die 3 Idioten ( also wir selbst ) und natürlich verdienen wir hiermit kein Geld oder Sonstiges (was ja eigentlich ziemlich Schade ist … jaja ich weiß – ich bin GEIZIG!!) Naja egal viel Spaß mit unserem ersten Märchen aus der Bleach-Märchenstunde und gleich noch ne Warnung hintendran: diese Geschichte könnte mit ihren Hohlichkeitsfaktor ihr Hirn überlasten also fragen sie zuvor ihren Arzt oder Apotheker und falls noch ir-welche Fragen da sein sollten – einfach mal ran an die Tastatur und tippen ;) Dankeschööön!!!)

Schneewittchen-Theaterstück

Rollen:

Zwerg1 –Kenpachi Erzähler - Orihime

Z.2 – Byakuya Regie - Yamamoto

Z.3 – Ichigo Make-Up – Matsumoto + Yumichika

Z.4 – Rukia Stylist - Ishida

Z.5 – Aizen Hexe - Chiyo

Z.6 – Ukitake Schneewittchen - Yuki

Z.7 – Hitsugaya Spiegel Telefon – Mai

Pferd Rentier – Renji Prinz – Gin

Tiere im Wald – Komamura Jäger – Soi Fon

Schwein – Omaeda Apfel – Käseburger

Deko – Chad Mond + Sterne – Ikaku + Yachiru

Bescheidener Ladeninhaber – Urahara

Sonstiges : Typen die den Text hochhalten - Momo, Kira, Hisagi

SCHNEEWITTCHEN

Es war einmal ein Taichou, die jede sec. nur an sich selbst dachte. Sie hatte Haare wie Vollmilchschokolade, Haut wie Joghurt, einen Mund wie Erdbeermarmelade. Darum wurde sie auch Yuki genannt – Und denkt jetzt gar nicht, dass ich verfressen oder gar dumm bin! Ihre Mutter, ein Mitglied der Kammer 46, war bei einem ungelösten Mordfall ums Leben ( bzw. Shinigamis sin ja tot ) gekommen. Daraufhin hatte ihr ach-so-toller stinkreicher Vater einen ebenso arroganten Taichou zur Frau genommen. Sie war ein kleines eingebildetes verwöhntes Gör aus der Division. Sie hatten ein ´Zauber´- Telefon, und immer wenn sie die Nummer ´007´ eingab, fragte sie: „Oh Telefon, Telefon in der Hand wer ist die reichste in ganz Soul Society?" Darauf antwortete das Telefon : „Für die Fortsetzung des Gesprächswerfen sie bitte ¼ $ ein ." So naiv sie auch war, tat sie es auch. Was sie aber nie erfuhr, war das am anderen Ende der Leitung Akawara-Taichou aus der in einer Telefonzelle stand und fleißig ihren Gehalt erhöhte um ihre BigMac-Schulden zu begleichen.

Ok wieder zurück zum eigentlichen

Das Telefon antwortete: „Kibashi Ciyo-Sama! Sie sind natürlich die reichste in ganz Soul Society." Dann war sie zufrieden, denn sie war davon überzeugt, dass das Telefon immer die volle Wahrheit sagte. Yuki wuchs heran und wurde stinkreich. Als Chiyo mal wieder das Telefon ausfragte, antwortete es ihr: „Kibashi Chiyo-Sama! Sie sind die reichste am Ende meiner Leitung aber…" „WAS!? WAS!? WAS!?!", platzte es aus ihr heraus. Das Telefon fuhr gelassen fort: „Bitte werfen sie…" …*PLONG* „Ich bin reicher!!! , … nee ein Scherz, also wie gesagt es gibt jemand reicheren in der Soul Society, ihre Stieftochter Kuroyama Yuki, ist 10Xtausend mal reicher als sie." Da wurde Chiyo aber ziemlich böse und schmiss voller Wucht das arme, unschuldige Telefon gegen die nächstbeste Wand. Mit einem phänomenalen Gesichtsausdruck stand sie vor den Trümmern ihres ehemaligen Telefons, ihre einzigen Worte waren: „…. Sehr schlechte Qualität …. Hmm…" Daraufhin kam ihr ein Geistesblitz! Sie ließ ihren Auftragskiller Soi Fon rufen. „Ich habe einen Auftrag für dich: töte Kuroyama Yuki und bring mir ihren Geldbeutel mit!" „Wieso ihren Geldbeutel??"(erstaunter Gesichtsausdruck) „Sie lässt ich nie aus der Hand! TAT " Soi Fon führte Yuki mitten durch die Pampa, konnte sie aber weder töten, noch ihr ihren Geldbeutel abnehmen. Stattdessen tötete sie einen wildgewordenen Omaeda und nahm ihm den Geldbeutel ab. Sie ließ Yuki aber frei, da diese ihr ein Yoruichi-Plüschtier schenkte, dass sie zuvor bei unserem bescheidenen Ladeninhaber Urahara gekauft hatte.

Nun glaubte Chiyo – Yuki sei wirklich tot, diese aber stampfte weiterhin weitestgehend glücklich durch die Pampa und kam bald an eine kleine Villa, an der eine fettgedruckte `10` eingraviert war. Sie ging hinein, ignorierte die 7 Teller und Becher, fand aber die 7 Betten so toll^^, insbesondere das mit dem großen Chappy. Sie legte sich hinein und schlief kurz darauf ein. Die 7 Zwerge, die ziemlich spät von der Arbeit nach Hause kamen, bemerkten nicht einmal, dass jemand da lag. Der nächste Morgen begann mit einem lauten Aufschrei, gefolgt von weiteren 6 und eine verschlafenem `häh…???` … Sie hatten so viel Mitleid mit ihrer rührenden aber total erlogenen Geschichte, dass sie Yuki bleiben ließen. Ihre Namen prägte sie sich schnell ein ( der Größe nach) : Kenpachi, Aizen, Byakuya , Ukitake, Berry-chan (Ichigo), Rukia und der kleine Shiro-chan. Als die Zwerge ihrer Arbeit nachgingen und Hollows jagten, blieb die arme Yuki allein und verlassen in der Villa. Im Schloss aber, packte Chiyo ihr neu geliefertes Telefon aus und wählte ihre geliebte Nummer mit der alltäglichen Frage: „Telefon, Telefon in der Hand wer ist die reichste in ganz Soul Society?" „Kibashi Chiyo-Sama! Sie sind die reichste am Ende meiner Leitung aber…" „Was aber??.." „Heute gibt es einen Rabatt von 25%, wenn sie wieder das Telefon an die Wand schmeißen. Bitte drücken sie dafür die `#2`, wenn sie das Gespräch weiterführen wollen werfen sie bitte ¼ $ ein." *PLONG* „…also wie schon gesagt es gibt da jemand reicheren in der Soul Society, eigentlich die selbe wie davor im letzten Gespräch." Wieder endete das Telefon unsanft in vielen Trümmern. Ein weiterer Geistesblitz folgte, mit der genialen Idee, ins McDo zu gehen und einen Käseburger zu kaufen, dass sie wiederrum vergiften wollte. Sie rief ihren Stylisten Yumichika und ließ ihr eine tolle Maniküre – Pediküre und außerdem einen neuen tollen Haarschnitt verpassen. Mit ihrer bewundernswerten Tarnung und ihren natürlich angeborenen `Engelsgesicht` ging sie durch den Wald und Pampa und bald darauf kam sie zur Villa der 7 Zwerge. Sie klopfte an die Tür,…. Plötzlich flog ein Zanpakutou aus dem Fenster, gefolgt von lautem Geschrei : „Verdammt noch mal!!! Ich will keine Werbung!!! Ihr BAKKA´S!" Mit verdutztem Gesicht stand Chiyo in der Gegend und schrie ich entgegen: „Eigentlich wollte ich ihnen nur einen GRATIS Käseburger anbieten!" „GRATIS?!?" „Ähm… ja..Sie haben schon richtig gehört - GRATIS" „Echt?!?"(leuchtende Augen^^) „JA wie schon gesagt GRATIS" Wie Yuki das Wort GRATIS liebte und es 3mal hörte konnte sie nicht widerstehen: stürtzte aus der Villa und riss der gut `getarnten` Chiyo den Burger aus der Hand. Noch bevor sie überhaupt reinbeißen konnte fing diese höllisch an zu lachen: „muahahaha Muahahaha MUAHAHAHAHA" „ Was gibt's zu lachen?? " „ …nichts, nichts…" Da biss Yuki endlich in ihren Burger hinein und sank langsam und leblos auf den Boden. Da lag sie nun und war …tot? „Bekomm in noch meinen Chappy?!" „Du solltest jetzt tot sein…steht im Drehbuch"

Yamamoto: CUT

Chiyo: Stehts eig im Drehbuch???

Yuki: Keine Ahnung… glaub wohl eher nicht, aber ich will jetzt mein Chappylein

Chiyo: welcher Idiote hat das Drehbuch geschriebn?

Yuki: Ich will mein Chappy. Gib mir mein Chappy!!

Chiyo: Shiro-chaaan! Du hast doch gerade Pause! Hol Yuki sofort ihren Chappy

Hitsugaya: Ja und gerade deswegen hab ich Pause! Und außerdem bin ich ein vielbeschäftigter

Zwerg… ähemm Taichou… und für dich heißt es nicht `Shiro-chan` sondern immernoch

Hitsugaya-TAICHOU

Yuki: ICH WILL MEIN CHAPPY!!

Hitsugaya: Schon gut…

Yamamoto: Also seid ihr Idioten nun alle gut versorgt?!

Alle : JA!

!ACTION!

Also Yuki lag nun tot auf den Boden mit ihren Chappy

(muahahaha – Chiyo) ….

Nun ging Chiyo zurück nach Hause ins 1. Bezirk des westlichen Rukongais und befragte ihr malwieder neuangeliefertes Telefon mit der alltäglichen Frage: „Oh Telefon, Telefon in der Hand wer ist die reichste in ganz Soul Society?" „Chiyo Kibashi-Sama im Moment haben sie ihr Ziel erreicht, doch Kuroyama Yuki wird zurückkehren! Muahahaha (xD)" Und mit voller Wucht warf sie das unschuldige Telefon an die Wand sodass es in alle seine Einzelteile wieder zerbrach. „Zum Glück habe ich gleich 2 davon bestellt" Im selben Moment kamen die 7 Zwerge von ihrer Hollowjagd nach Hause und sahen die Yuki tot vor ihrer Haustür liegen.

Aizen: Wurde auch mal langsam Zeit

Ichigo: Zur Information… wir sollen jetzt um sie trauern…steht im Drehbuch!

Rukia: Ach echt?!... Na Gut?!..

Alle 7Z.: Neeeein! Yuki! Warum bist du von uns gegangen…..Neeein!!

Byakuya: ok das müsste reichen

Kenpachi: Hast recht…wie ich überhaupt mitmache…

Ukitake: Und jetzt?

Ichigo: Hier steht, dass wir einen Sarg aus reinem Gold machen sollen und zur Deko noch Diamanten

und Platin Steinchen

Aizen: Aha..

Ukitake: Und woher sollen wir das in 3 Minuten…

Byakuya: 1 ½ Minuten

Rukia: Nii-sama!...^^

Ukitake: Na schön.. in 1 ½ Minuten herbekommen?!

Ichigo: Es sollte in der Villa bereit stehen!...

So liefen die 7 Zwerge mit Yukis wertvollem Sarg und ihrem pinken Chappy drin, mitten durch die Pampa

…2 Stunden später…

Rukia: Wie lang noch?

Ichigo: Nicht mehr lang..

Rukia: Wie lang noch?

Ichigo: ..nicht lange…

Aizen: Ihr beiden könntet auch mal mithelfen diesen scheiß Sarg zu tragen.

Hitsugaya: Das ist aber auch nur so, weil ihr viel zu groß seid und wir nicht drankommen.

Ukitake: Ui, wie süß!

Hitsugaya: Bei allen Respekt zu Ihnen Ukitake-taichou-Zwerg,.. halt die Klappe!

Rukia: Wie lang noch??

… noch weitere 2 Stunden vergingen …

Mitten aus der Finsterniss des Waldes kam der hinterhältige Königssohn Ichimaru Gin auf seinen edlen Rentier, dass er Renji getauft hatte.

Kenpachi: Du bist zu spät…!

Gin: Ich hab den Zug von Hueco Mundo verpasst, dann kam Renji und dann noch…

Kenpachi: Ach brings einfach hinter dich..Ich will einfach hier weg..

Da öffnete Gin den goldenen Sarg und sah Yuki, konnte sie aber nicht küssen, da ihr überdimensionaler pinker Chappy ihm den Weg versperrte.

Hitsugaya: Mach schon…

Ukitake: Los … Ich hab zu Hause noch 2 Kinder … und bevor ich noch obdavhlos werde…

So versuchte Gin, yuki ihren überdimensionalen Chappy wegzunehmen… doch plötzlich fing sie an zu schreien: „Was machst du mit meinem Chappy du ganz, ganz böse Grinsebacke?!?!? "

Gin: Solltest du nich eigentlich tot in deinem Sarg liegen? ..

Yamamoto: Cut-Cut-CUT!!! Ihr Vollidioten habt alles versaut!

Yuki: Er hat mein Chappy weggenommen..

Chiyo: ich glaub ich hab das Gift mit dem Schlafmittel verwechselt..

Mai: Yep du warst noch nie sonderlich gut in Chemie

Yuki: wie wärs das nächste mal mit Rapunzel und als Hauptrolle : Ikaku xD

Mai: wie stellst du es dir vor?

Chiyo: PERÜCKE, PERÜCKE !!!

Yamamoto: Das könnt ihr gleich vergessen, wenn ihr noch nicht einmal so ne simple

Schneewittchenstory auf die Reihe bekommt…

Yuki: Ach komm schon Alterchen, nächstes mal lesen wir sogar das Drehbuch! VERSPROOOCHEEEN!!

*Hundeblick aufsetz*

THE END


End file.
